camprockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitchie Torres
Michelle "Mitchie" Torres is the main protagonist of Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (along with Shane Gray). She is the daughter of Connie and Steve Torres. She is a singer and songwriter. Mitchie is also Shane's girlfriend. She is a kind and friendly person. Mitchie was not trustworthy in Camp Rock due to her lying about her mom but she stops doing this later on after one of the campers found out. But, Mitchie says that she did this to fit in at Camp Rock. Biography Early Life Little is known about Mitchie's life prior to Camp Rock. She was born and raised by Steve and Connie Torres. Her father owns a hardware store and her mother is a professional chef and caterer, who eventually gets a job as Camp Rock's cook, providing Mitchie with the opportunity to finally attend the camp of her dreams at a discounted rate. It is often mentioned that Mitchie has a lengthy songwriting hobby, and it is later seen that she is a talented singer-songwriter, pianist, and guitarist. Mitchie dreams of becoming a famous musician at some point in the near future, and often carries around a yellow book that contains orignal songs she's written herself, including the iconic "This is Me". It is presumed that Mitchie began playing instruments, singing, and writing songs at a very young age due to the content of her book. During the movie, Mitchie developes a crush on Shane. Camp Rock During the film's introduction, Mitchie is awakened by her mother and prepares herself for her last day of school and the official beginning of Summer. She wants to spend the Summer at the famous music camp, Camp Rock, but can't go because her parents can't afford the camp's high price. Later that day, when her mom takes the job as the camp's cook, "Connie's Catering" meaning that Mitchie is able to attend the camp on a lower price as long as she helps out in the kitchen. Mitchie is able to live her dream of attending the camp, she always wanted to go to. When Mitchie gets to the camp she quickly becomes friends with Caitlyn Gellar, a fellow camper who wants to become a top selling music producer. All is going well for Mitchie until she has a run in with Tess Tyler, the camp "it" girl, who also likes Shane. Mitchie get into the club after Tess hearing her amzing singing, but instead of singing in as a lead, Tess makes her a background singer along with the other background singers, Pegge and Ella. Soon, Mitchie meets Shane Gray, who is an obnoxious and rude rockstar, who is sent to the camp by the media to fix his attitude. The two begin beautiful friendship and soon start to fall for each other. All is good until Mitchie's secret is told by Tess, which angers Shane and he stops talking to her. On the other hand, Shane is still thinking of the girl he heard singing (which was Mitchie). The next morning, Tess teases Mitchie about her mother's cooking and then Mitchie stands up to her and tells her she is much better than someone who likes to put other people, and is kicked out the group. But then, Caitlyn decides that they should make their own group. On the day of the Final Jam, Caitlyn and Mitchie are unable to participate, thanks to Tess for framing them for stealing her charm bracelet. Soon the Final Jam has begun, and Tess is trying to warm up the two remaining "it" girls. But after Tess insults them for the "horrible" dancing, they both quit, leaving Tess on her own. Tess is not nervous at all and is also shocked to see that her mother is there. Tess's performance is going great until she gets distracted when she sees her mother talking on the phone, and almost falls off the stage constantly embarassing herself and runs off the stage. Then, Peggie takes the spotlight and gets a loud applause. Afterwards, Tess apologizes to Pegge and Ella for treating them so mean and selfish. It's finally the end of the Final Jam, and Mitchie then comes out and begins to sing "This is Me". Soon Shane recognize the song and the voice he hears and begins to sings with Mitchie. The two then reconcile backstage and then they sing, "We Rock". Physical Appearance In the first film, Mitchie's plain and casual appearance is influenced by her timid and quiet personality. She is average height for an early teenager, slender, has long, straight brown hair with bangs hanging right above her eyebrows, brown eyes and usually wears plain and simple outfits, such as loose shirts, simple jeans and a variety of sneakers, sandals and boots. Her outfits are comprised of calm and earthy colors, such as blue, purple, green and red. Mitchie's wardrobe slowly becomes more outgoing as she matures throughout her summer at Camp Rock. In the second film, Mitchie's appearance is altered almost dramatically due to her more extroverted personality and asserted independence. Her hair is now black, slightly trimmed and less straight, and her bangs are now parted on either the left or right side, showing more of her now confident face. Her sense of fashion also changed. She now equips a variety of brightly colored sundresses, tops, sweaters, jeans, jackets and some new shoes expressing a less restricted sense of fashion and a new sense of assurance. She has moved from earthy colors to more vibrant and energetic hues, such as yellow, orange, white, and red. One thing that hasn't changed much is her radiant smile, although it is now seen more often. Personality When first introduced, Mitchie is shy, timid, and easily influenced by others, especially when it comes to the rude opinions of Tess. Although she was quite aware of her talent for music, she kept it to herself, and did nearly anything possible to get out of performing in front of an audience, or even a single friend. However, Mitchie finally builds up the courage to perform her original song, "This is Me" at Final Jam, and her overall confidence gradually begins to improve. In the second film, Mitchie's personality is the complete opposite of what was in the original film. She is now openly comedic, outspoken, extroverted and very involved in camp leaderships and preparations, to the point of which it is almost overwhelming. She is now bold and confident, and unafraid to speak her mind or contribute new ideas. Talents In the first film, it is revealed quite early that Mitchie is a talented singer, dreaming of attending Camp Rock. It is later revealed that Mitchie writes her own songs in a small yellow manuscript book, and is able to play both the guitar and piano. Also, in the first film, Mitchie's original songs are "Who Will I Be" and "This is Me". Mitchie mostly composes songs in the pop rock genres. In the second film, Mitchie's original songs are "Brand New Day", "What We Came Here For", and possibly "Wouldn't Change a Thing" and "Can't Back Down". Although occasionally seen in the first film, Mitchie's dancing abilities are more noticable in the second film, and are able to cover a variety of genres, including hip hop. Songs Solos Camp Rock Song dhbdd.jpg|Who Will I Be (Camp Rock)|link=Who Will I Be Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Song sndd.jpg|Brand New Day (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam)|link=Brand New Day Song djnd.jpg|Different Summers (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam)|link=Different Summers Song bndd.jpg|Can't Back Down (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam)|link=Can't Back Down siofn.jpg|It's Not Too Late (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam)|link=It's Not Too Late Duets Camp Rock Song hddd.jpg|This Is Me (Shane) (Camp Rock)|link=This Is Me Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Song dd.jpg|You're My Favorite Song (Shane) (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam)|link=You're My Favorite Song Song dndd.png|Wouldn't Change A Thing (Shane) (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam)|link=Wouldn't Change A Thing Solos In A Group Number Portrayer *Mitchie was portrayed by American actress and singer; songwriter, Demi Lovato. *This is Demi Lovato's first starring role in a major televised film. *Demi is also skilled in playing the piano and guitar, but it was her first time dancing. *Demi used to star on the popular kids' television show "Barney" when she was a little kid. *Although Mitchie is roughly fourteen in the first film, Demi was seventeen at the time of the shooting. *Demi and Joe Jonas' onscreen relationship continued into real life, but only briefly. The couple separated in early 2010, but remain friends to this day. Mitchie Torres/Gallery See Also: Mitchie Torres/Gallery Family * Connie Torres (Mother) * Steve Torres (Father) Friends * Caitlyn (Best Friend) * Shane (Boyfriend; Possible Future Husband) * Ella * Lola * Tess * Sander * Barron * Nate * Jason * Dana * Sierra (Best Friend; Only appears in the first Camp Rock movie) Category:Characters